Enchanted
by Marineblau12
Summary: Tapi kami bertemu, ngobrol, hampir mati, tertawa, dan terbang bersama hingga akhirnya aku merasa bahwa inilah dia, sesuatu yang membuat hidupku penuh dan berlimpah.


**Enchanted**

**.**

**Up © Pixar Animation Studios**

.

Kutukan itu…

… apa, ya?

Mungkin seperti nasib buruk yang terjadi karena seseorang menghendakinya demikian. Yah, seperti drama-drama puteri dan pangeran dalam cerita dongeng. Kau tahu, kastil besar, kuda, ksatria, naga, dan penyihir? Ya, hal-hal seperti itu.

Temanku bilang, kutukan adalah saat kita bertemu dan terpaksa harus bersinggungan dengan orang-orang jahat. Waktu aku tanya orang jahat itu seperti apa, dia bilang cukup kenali mereka yang suka mengumpat pada orang lain, dan yang benci pada anak kecil. Seperti aku.

Omong-omong tentang orang yang benci anak-anak, aku jadi terpikir pada Tuan Fredricksen. Dia orang tua yang aku temui dalam tugasku sebagai anggota Wilderness Explorer.

Tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Aku yang jamin.

Rumahnya ada di ujung jalan ini, terapit gedung tinggi perkotaan yang seperti para pengacau yang sering mengganggu anak-anak lemah. Aku bersyukur rumah Tuan Fredricksen kuat dan masih berdiri di sana. Akan sangat menyedihkan kalau rumah itu rubuh dan diganti oleh bangunan lain yang lebih besar.

Meski aku akui bahwa ada beberapa bagiannya yang sudah rusak parah karena dipakai untuk perjalanan kami dengan ribuan balon bulan lalu.

"Menurutmu apa kali ini dia akan memperbolehkan kita masuk?"

"Sudah pasti," sahutku atas pertanyaan Dug. Aku sudah berlatih dan hapal dialog pembuka yang akan kuucapkan pada Tuan Fredricksen nanti.

"Kau yakin?"

Ish! Anjing ini terlalu banyak bicara. Akan lebih baik kalau dia menggonggong saja jadi orang-orang tidak akan melihatku aneh begini. Tapi, kan, aku ingin memeliharanya karena dia bisa bicara, dan bulunya lembut, dan tebal, dan lembut…

"Yakin. Memang menurutmu bagaimana?"

Dia berjalan, sok keren dengan ekornya yang dikibas-kibaskan. "Yah… kalau dipikir-pikir, melihat betapa suram dan sensitifnya dia, kita tidak akan dibiarkan mendekat dalam jarak seratus meter."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita terlalu cerah untuknya," Dug bilang, "Kau tahu? Kau terlalu muda, aku terlalu gagah," untuk ukuran anjing, "dan dia… tua, kesepian, dan sendirian."

"Justru itu. Dia akan mengijinkan kita."

"Heh?"

"Dia perlu teman." Iya. Setiap orang perlu paling tidak satu orang untuk dia percaya dan jadi tempatnya berbagi. Juga untuk menerima kasih sayang. Karena begitulah memang seharusnya setiap orang. Manusia diciptakan dengan insting untuk memberi dan menerima, berbagi dan terbuka.

Kata ibu guru, sih.

"Tapi…"

"Sst!" Aku memutus obrolan ini karena kami sudah sampai di tujuan.

Ini dia…

… pintu depan rumah Tuan Fredricksen.

"Kau yakin?" Dug berbisik, aku menghiraukannya.

Tok! Tok!

Tidak dibuka.

Tok! Tok!

Kemana Tuan Fredricksen?

Tok! Tok! Toktok! Toktoktoktoktok!

"Siapa?"

Ah… akhirnya…

"Hallo, Tuan Fredericksen?" Sapaku ramah. Aku mempraktekan senyum sempurna yang sudah lama kupelajari. "Aku adalah Russel, kali ini, aku seorang murid SD yang ingin berkunjung ke rumah kawan lama. Oh, iya! Aku membawa peliharanku turut serta. Namanya Dug. Kau ingat? Anjing berbicara yang bulan lalu ikut dalam petualangan kita yang menakjubkan itu? Dia bersamaku sekarang."

Dia melihatku dengan wajah bosannya. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama setelah dia melihat ini.

"Dug! Ayo, ngomong!"

"Hallo, Mister Fredricksen?"

"Uh, hai. Sampai jumpa."

Eh, diperjalanan waktu itu Tuan Fredricksen juga sudah tahu Dug itu bisa bicara, ya?

"Tunggu dulu!" kataku buru-buru sebelum dia menutup pintu, "Tidakkah seorang teman yang berkunjung harus dipersilahkan masuk?"

"Siapa bilang kita teman?"

"Loh? Selama ini, kan, kita sudah bertualang bersama," kataku.

"Bertualang apanya? Kau justru yang membuat semuanya tambah rumit."

Ah. Kenapa dia harus sejujur itu? "Kupikir, setelah apa yang kita alami waktu itu…"

Tuan Fredricksen menghela napas keras, membuatku berhenti. "Masuklah," katanya akhirnya.

Aku bersorak senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sini setelah petualangan mengasyikan itu.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama di sana, nak?" Tuan Fredricksen bertanya dari ruang tamu dengan tidak sabaran. Aku jadi semakin gugup.

"Sebentar! Aku cuma perlu gula."

Gula. Gula. Gula. Serbuk putih kasar yang sekarang mendiami tong sampah di dekat pintu karena aku menumpahkannya dengan tidak sengaja.

Bukan salahku kalau tutup stoplesnya longgar, 'kan?

Aku cuma perlu mencari serbuk putih lain di sini. Tuan Fredricksen pasti punya banyak stok gula.

Aha!

Ternyata ada. Di dekat stoples serbuk coklat muda yang agak menyengat.

Ini pasti gula.

"Russel? Kau pasti mengacaukan dapurku."

"T-tidak!" Aku langsung membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir dan teko teh yang sudah kuberi gula ke meja bulat kecil di seberang ruangan. Tuan Fredricksen terlihat cemberut, ah, dia memang selalu begitu.

"Lihat, 'kan?" kataku sambil pamer pada teh yang berhasil kubuat, "Aku tidak mengacaukan apapun."

Dia mendengus.

"Dug, mau teh?"

Anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya rebahan di samping kursi yang kududuki. "Aku tidak punya jari untuk menggenggam cangkirnya," dia bilang, lampu di kalungnya menyala-nyala waktu dia bicara. Aku suka melihat benda itu berkedip.

"Aku bisa menyuapimu."

"Aku lebih suka kuah sop."

"Daging?"

"Ya."

"Tidak ada sop di sini," Tuan Fredricksen mengambil bagiannya.

Selanjutnya, kami diam.

Sepi sekali. Kulihat Tuan Fredricksen memandang foto seorang perempuan di dinding. Itu pasti isterinya. Wanita itu terlihat hangat dan menyenangkan, dengan kacamata bundarnya dia semakin cantik.

"Kau pasti merindukannya, ya, Tuan Fredricksen?"

"Hm?" Dia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ya," suaranya pelan waktu mengatakan itu, seperti tertekan sesuatu. Mungkin sesuatu itu adalah perasaan kesepian yang sering membuatnya bersedih. Ah, andai dia tahu kalau aku dan Dug akan selalu ada untuknya kalau-kalau dia butuh teman dan sebuah pelukan.

"Tuan Fredricksen?"

"Apa?"

"Minggu lalu ibu guru memberi tugas melukis."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dapat nilai sembilan puluh."

"Selamat."

Meski dia bilang dengan nada biasa, aku tetap senang. Aku langsung berlari mengambil tasku di sofa depan, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan berlari lagi ke arah Tuan Fredricksen.

"Apa ini?"

"Gambaranku."

Tuan Fredricksen melihatku sebentar sebelum mengambil kertasnya. Dia membukanya lambat-lambat, aku gemas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini…" suaranya hilang. Dia melihat lukisan itu lagi, tangannya lama-lama gemetar.

"Mm, Tuan Fredricksen?"

Jujur saja, dia sudah tua. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa dan aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Apa dia perlu dokter? Atau mungkin ambulan?

"Aku pikir proporsinya jelek."

Apa?

"Kepalaku tidak sebesar itu. Dan, Kau! Sejak kapan kau jadi ramping?"

Dia ngomong apa, sih?

"Gambarnya jelek."

Oh.

"Tapi ibu guru memberiku nilai sembilan puluh."

"Dia hanya ingin menghiburmu."

Hah? "Benarkah?" aku jadi kecewa.

"Lagi pula… kenapa kau justru menggambar ini?"

Apa? Memang ada yang salah dengan menggambar aku, dia, dan Dug, di depan rumah ini? "Aku hanya ingin menyimpan kenangan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar bisa kuceritakan pada anak-anakku nanti," aku menutup mulut sebentar, "Yah, masih lama, sih," kataku tak yakin.

"Kenapa ada label BFF di atasnya?"

Oh, itu. Ibu guru bilang gambarnya harus diberi judul. Jadi aku tulis saja BFF, karena aku pikir, setelah pengalaman itu, "Kita berteman. Iya, 'kan?"

Dia meletakkan gambarnya, lalu memijat keningnya yang keriput. "Aku terlalu tua untuk berteman dengan anak SD," katanya.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu," aku berdiri di depannya, "Umur tidak ada artinya. Yang aku tahu, kita pernah bertualang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling membantu, berbagi, dan berjalan bersama.

"Meski kau sering marah-marah padaku dan Dug, aku pikir itu karena kami yang ceroboh. Tapi aku menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan denganmu, dan aku pikir, itulah artinya teman."

Dia melirikku agak lama, lalu memejamkan dan tertawa sendiri. "Aku pasti ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu," katanya, "Yaah… kalau bagimu tak masalah punya teman seorang laki-laki tua, aku pikir, kita bisa berteman."

Benarkah?

Yeiy!

Aku langsung memeluknya. Dug bergabung tak lama kemudian, melingkar di antara kaki kami, dan Tuan Fredricksen akhirnya balas memelukku.

Aku senang sekali.

"Aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga."

Kami sendirian dan sering kesepian. Itu yang sering membuatku ikut klub ini-itu untuk dapat banyak teman dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Tuan Fredricksen dan Dug yang juga sendirian. Dug tidak disukai teman-teman anjingnya dan Tuan Fredricksen yang masih berduka atas kepergian isterinya. Tapi kami bertemu, ngobrol, hampir mati, tertawa, dan terbang bersama hingga akhirnya aku merasa bahwa inilah dia, sesuatu yang membuat hidupku penuh dan berlimpah.

Mereka.

Teman-temanku.

Mungkin sedari awal, kami memang telah ditakdirkan untuk saling bertemu.

"Ah, aku haus," kata Tuan Fredricksen sebelum mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap teh buatanku yang rasanya, "Asin!" tehnya menyembur, berceceran di lantai dan karpet. "Apa yang kau masukkan di sini?!"

"Uh… gula?"

.

**Fin**

.

**A/n:**

UP!

Siapapun yang pernah melihat animasi ini adalah orang-orang terberkati karena bisa menyaksikan drama keren yang penuh nilai ini. Ada pak tua pemarah yang berusaha mewujudkan mimpi isterinya, anak kecil yang polos dan konyol, petualangan mereka, dan nilai persahabatan yang sejati.

Umur bukan batasan untuk punya teman, juga bukan batasan untuk sebuah petualangan.

Apalah artinya umur selain angka yang jadi penanda kita jadi makin tua?

Semoga kita semua dapat nilainya.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
